warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WhiteSeraph
READ THIS BEFORE LEAVING A MESSAGE * Make sure you sign your messages! Like this: ~~~~ * Make a new heading if necessary. Response to Text Wall Overkill Headings Black Sun Empire AT I would like to make and AT about and a growing empire on the border of the realm of Ultramar, and it poses a huge threat to the Ultramarines and its Realm. But as know I need your word, to make it."Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 11:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Just wantted to say thanals for editing my page.i was wondering who did that :D MrMantis (talk) 03:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for elaborating on the situation. I understand. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 11:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Dirge's Ideas Great that were back to that. What do you have in mind? Though about the DA civil war. I was thinking thatr Lion actually dies, and Luther turns to Chaos. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Im thinking of putting the Death Guard through a civil war. Mortarion versus Typhus. I saw them. But im seriously in favor of my idea. Pick off a primarch, and throw in a new chaos character. Also need to get the Tau more involved. Maybe i should contact Viva about the Neo Tau Empire. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) When Luther was pumped with Chaos stims he was strong enough to beat a primarch. And yeah the Tau have a minor role, yes, but still get to see them hear and there. And a primarch would automatically take command of the Fallen Legion. And that would be weird. We need a none primarch super-bady to lead the FL. An Abaddon character. Hey im thinking, for the legions whose primarch dies, what if they broke up? Cause they have no primarch to lead them? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you also do me a favor and read the Battle of Pallas? I made alot of changes to it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) My Alternate Heresy with "Lost Legions and an Eldar Emperor" LoL + Random stuff Dude, it appears that I registered for LoL when you first told me about it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) keyword ''tried ''eh? Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 23:51, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total, can you fix up the headers on the Dark Knights? I cant get them to work (Insert random signature here) 02:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total, hope ya don't mind. But I added Relics to the Ordo Ludificatio page. Your mighty sword Trollkicker is there to. I really only started the description off. If you would finishit that would be great, or you and Cal can yell at me for making reference to the Totalawesomeland wiki for some bullshit reason. ;) Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 16:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) http://signup.leagueoflegends.com/?ref=5073486ab2f3f465067699 Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 21:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry about that. I didnt know what come over me. He's just an idioit, you know. Sorry, he just acts like a asshole at school, and just is plain annoying. NOOBZ4LIFE 22:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total, I left the sumary of the AT on the forum, I made it as small as I could but tell me if its too big Orkmarine 01:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Number Expansion Request Dear Totalimmortal, I would like to request an increase in the number of Astartes in my fanon chapter, the 'Omega Dragons'. I would like to increase their number from 1000 to 1500. My reasoning behind this is that the first chapter master creates a new and different 'Codex Astartes' for the chapter, believing it would improve the chapter's combat doctrine. I want to be able to implement various organisational ideas, yet the chapter requires five-hundred more Marines in order for me to use the ideas. If you want me to go into more detail, please just ask. Thanks in advance, RoyalBackhouse (talk) 18:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC) OrkMarine AT Total, Im just wondering about the AT summary i posted, If youve read it could you please tell me what you thought of it thanks OrkMainre Orkmarine 01:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total. Could you go ahead and approve OrkMarine's AT he's done quite alot of background work, and seems to have the necessary support. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I was just having a discussion about my faction with Supah, and I was wondering if you would mind looking over the comments and see if you agree with him.Overlord347 (talk) 01:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 More DAT Ideas Sweet! Already had ideas up. Firstly, i was thinking we move the Serathi attack to perhaps just after the HH would have happened. Need to rehaul the Serathi, new identity, more distinguishable, new biology cause i dont like the current. Also has ideas for the Fallen Legion, the Damned 13th (nice ring to it no?). *Less time in the Warp, the preclude was the stealing of geneseed and sporadic and unidentified raids *Make the Fallen more dangerous, with several layered tactics. With infiltrators and specialized sects, like with the Codex but a chaotic counterpart. *The 1st Black Crusade where the problems in the geneseed that caused the HH are used now in a large campaign. The FL attack en masse and now we deal with traitors from loyal legions. Bitter Iron Warriors, Egotistical Emperor's Children, bloodmad World Eaters, gene-cursed Blood Angels. >:3 Also trying to decide what primarchs to die, because grimdark, one by one mankinds heroes are falling. Regard -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:04, February 5, 2013 (UTC) BTW, we need to update the DAT Legions because their canon counterparts were updated too. New ranks and specialist units among other things. EDIT: Come to think of it, should we allow the Imperium to have the Webway? Looking back its kind of silly. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Right then. *Yeah the Serathi are pretty bland. But i had an idea to spice them up, but it will require a serious overhaul. Make them a race with great genetic skill, raising gene-tailored armies for different enemies. I can explain more, i had this idea for another race. *Lets make the Serathi arrive just after the Horus Heresy would have happened. *No Lost Legions, we have 18 Legions which we both know is kind of silly. *Fallen Legion. Im thinking of perhaps other lesser chaotic factions as well. Renegade Companies, Erebus leading some traitor Word Beareres. Makes Chaos bigger without putting a Word Bearer incharge of Ultramarines. *Pre-Heresy. They updated history and events, also organisation and tactics. *Im rehauling the Tau Resurgance. *Why does Lion turn? I dont get it or buy it *I agree with the orginal characters. Thinking of one. *Thinking of which Primarchs to die to add Grimdark. **Perturabo, Ferrus Manus, Angron, and Conrad Kurze. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Total, about the Tau in DAT. I really think the Tau need to be revealed within the 41st Millenium. I've been thinking and it doesn't make sense for them to have been revealed so soon. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:41, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I actually dont trust the past, younger me, than i do my current self. There are just too many inconsistencies. I dont think they would even have such technology at that time. Let alone to have battlesuits and railguns. It just makes things easier, though i advocate they are revealed a few centuries earlier. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you mind if I edit some of the things you made for the Defiance AT?Overlord347 (talk) 21:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Whats wrong with Overlord adding? He hasn't adding anything bad has he? I know you might feel miffed that someone else is involved in a project you and i started, but this is a community. I mean, is it right to say only we two should work on it, especially considering we're in the doldrums right now? There is no harm in this, anything that is disagreeable we can deliberate like we always do. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC) All right then. Dirge gave me permission to edit the ones he made, and whatever ones haven't been constructed. I'll just leave yours alone. Is that okay?Overlord347 (talk) 06:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 If you were thinking of killing off Angron in Defiance, might I suggest that he gets goaded into a hopeless fight with the Serathi, where they find his world and begin desecrating it in order to draw him out.Overlord347 (talk) 21:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 What if the Butcher's Nails are slowly killing him and there was no way to remove it. So for the sake of his own honor and pride, he goes out in one last charge and vanishes. This could add to his character and deepen the story, making Angron the second primarch to die. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 21:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Misc. i would like to join your roleplay.Fox2013 (talk) 12:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 sup bro I need to know what to do with that source code cause it really isn't working out for me Melicoste (talk) 04:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Also I'm new to this so please forgive if I'm not exact Theme Stuff